


The Cat Prince

by Pokeluv101



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 09:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16678903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokeluv101/pseuds/Pokeluv101
Summary: Whenever Mahiru visits the tiny village, he would hand out food and money to the poor. Kuro helps him but there seem to be more to Mahiru than he thought.





	The Cat Prince

Kuro pulled his dark hood over his head and leapt from rooftop to rooftop. It was almost midnight and the small provincial town was mostly asleep. A small group of misfits was awake though and Kuro was one of them. He jumped off the roof and landed on a balcony below. His brother was already waiting on the ledge and Kuro knelt next to Hyde. With a whisper, Kuro asked: “Anything new?”

“Nothing but a quiet night.” Hyde answered. He didn’t take his eyes off the street beneath them as he spoke. Kuro took a loaf of bread from his bag and held it out to his brother. Hyde’s stomach made a monstrous sound at the sight and he smiled sheepishly. He took the bread from Kuro and said: “So, which cupboard did you steal this out of?”

“Don’t worry about it, just eat it. Petty theft is the least of our crimes. She won’t even notice that it’s missing anyways. Consider it a bonus for our job tonight.” He said. Hyde broke the bread in half and offered a piece to his brother. Kuro shook his head because he knew his brother was hungry. “I got it for you. Your stomach will give away our position if it makes another sound.”

Though his words were snarky, Hyde knew that his actions were purely out of love. Kuro was the eldest out of eight siblings and he did his best to provide for them. Unfortunately, the Servamp family’s skills were rather unsavoury. “How horrible must this man be for his own wife to hire us to kill him? Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, they say— especially a wealthy woman.”

“We were paid for a job, not to ask questions. Stay focus,” Kuro reminded him. A movement on the street below them caught his attention. A man stepped off the back of a wagon and looked around the street uncertainly. It was obvious that he didn’t live in town from the way he acted. But the man visited the village often enough for Kuro to recognize him.

“Can’t deal. That guy doesn’t have a lick of common sense.” He shook his head when he saw the man walk into an alley despite how dangerous the streets were at night. “Hyde, can you handle things on your own tonight? I have to deal with that troublesome guy again.”

“If he’s so troublesome, why do you run to his rescue every time he strolls into danger?” Hyde asked and chuckled when Kuro grumbled instead of answering him. He stood and went to climb down the balcony.

* * *

Mahiru scanned the street, hoping to find a familiar face. He looked down the alley but Kuro wasn’t in his usual spot. He did find a young boy huddled against the wall and Mahiru approached him. It was obvious that he was poor and starving. The child looked wary of strangers so Mahiru approached him slowly. He took out an apple from his basket and offered it to the child.

“Are you hungry? I only want to help you so don’t be afraid. Take this apple as a gift. Where is your family? I have a lot of food with me that I can share.” The shadow that passed over the boy’s face told Mahiru that he was an orphan. At least the child trusted him enough to take food from him. Mahiru took out a few gold coins from his pocket. “This should buy you a few meals. But spend it however you like.”

Mahiru patted the boy’s head briefly before he watched him leave. He dearly hoped that the small act of kindness would help the child. He knew that it was difficult for people to survive on the streets. Once a week, he would visit the village and hand out food to the homeless he came across. He wished he could do more but he couldn’t stay in the village long. If the guards found him, they would drag him home.

“I hope ya have enough gold to share with us.” He turned sharply when he heard the gruff voice. Three large man stood over him and leered at him. Mahiru stepped back to put more distance between them. He took out a handful of coins and placed them on the ground. He hoped that the amount would satisfy them and he tried to walk past them. One grabbed his arm roughly and Mahiru winced in pain. “Is that all the gold ya carryin’?”

“Yes, I swear!” Mahiru lied as he struggled to free himself from his grip. The three men were stronger than him and dragged him deeper into the alley. He wished he had thought to take a weapon with him. He dug his heel into the ground and hit the man holding him. “I don’t have anything else to give you! There’s only food in my basket. Let me go! I will call for the guards if—”

“Ya have a loud mouth for such a pretty face. We don’t wanna’ bruise it but we might if ya keep makin’ a fuss.” The person holding him covered his mouth to quiet him. Mahiru bit his hand and the man roared in pain. His grip loosened enough for Mahiru to free himself. He hit the other man with his basket to stagger him long enough for him to run.

Mahiru turned on his heel and sprinted out of the alley. He crashed into someone as he rounded the corner and stiffened in fear. He relaxed the moment he looked up and recognized the person in front of him. Kuro pushed him behind his back and faced the men. “Can’t you let me have a peaceful night for once, Mahiru. You’re so troublesome that I could die. I don’t plan on dying anytime soon though.”

He placed his hand on the hilt of his sword. His eyes were colder than the steel as he addressed the men. Kuro didn’t pull his sword from his belt but the silent threat was enough to scare the men. They ran away but Kuro waited until they were out of sight before he let go of his sword. He picked up the gold coins from the ground and walked back to Mahiru.

“I thought I told you not to flaunt your money. It’s dangerous. Moreover, it’s troublesome saving you every time you get yourself into danger? Here,” He held out the coins to him. “Be more careful next time. At best, a pickpocket will rob you blind without you knowing. At worst, thugs like those men will attack you. Aren’t you bored with your little charity walks yet?”

“Nope,” Mahiru said simply. He had to grin when Kuro made a groan. He took Kuro’s hand and closed it around the gold coins. “Keep it, Kuro. I was searching for you but it looks like you found me first. I want to hire you as a bodyguard again. I’ll give you five more gold pieces at the end of the night.”

Despite the many nights they spent together, Kuro didn’t know what to make of Mahiru. He dressed in rags but it was obvious that he was wealthy. From how oblivious he was towards danger, Mahiru couldn’t be a traveling merchant. Life had taught Kuro to be guarded but he didn’t think Mahiru was a bad person despite how confusing he was. He was far too honest and kind to have any ill intentions.

“I don’t have anything else to do tonight so I’ll take you around town. I’ll never understand why you would hire a man you barely know as a guard. You’re too trusting.” He slipped the money into his pocket. Mahiru smiled at his answer and it caused Kuro’s heart to flutter for a second. Kuro was a solitary person yet he found himself handing out food with Mahiru each time he visited the village. The money he paid him helped his family but he knew that it was more than that.

“You haven’t given me a reason not to trust you.” His eyes softened as he remembered the first time they met. Kuro had saved him then as well and he had helped him since. He was grateful for everything he had done for him. Mahiru was certain that he wouldn’t be able to help so many people without him. He opened his basket to give him a treat.

“Damnit, everything is ruined! I was careful not to bruise the fruits on the way here but it’s all a mess now.” Mahiru frowned, disappointed with himself at the state of the food he planned to give out. It likely occurred when he attacked the man with his basket. “At least the pastries and bread survived. Kuro, are there any shops open this late? Wait, if we do that, I won’t have as much money to hand out. But people need food more than money…”

“The marketplace is closed so you won’t be able to buy anything until morning.” Kuro told him. Still, Mahiru wasn’t deterred. He muttered to himself as he tried to find the best compromise. While he thought over his options, Kuro looked into the basket. “These apples are a little bruised but you can still hand them out to people, Mahiru. When you’re starving, you don’t care what your food looks like as long as you can eat it. I should know.”

“It wouldn’t feel right. Thinking simply, I should treat the poor and homeless no less than anyone else. I decided to help these people and I won’t settle on handing out bruised fruit.” Kuro had admire the determination in his voice. Even if he was foolheartedly kind, he respected Mahiru. An honest person like Mahiru was rare in the world.

“I know where we could get more food for free but you’ll have to trust me.” Kuro said.

Mahiru instantly beamed and he took his hand. His eyes brightened so much that Kuro thought it was midday for a moment. “Of course I trust you, Kuro! Let’s head there right away. Thank you so much.”

* * *

“This is the castle, Kuro! Why did you bring me here? I thought you were taking me to a market vendor or someone else that could give us food. Wait, are you climbing the wall. Get down before you break your neck!” Mahiru leapt forward and gripped his jacket. He tried to pry him off the wall. Kuro understood Mahiru’s worry and confusion. The large wall looming over them was a reminder of the royal family’s power. Intruders were likely to be put to death.

“Don’t make that face, Mahiru.” His expression tugged on Kuro’s heart and he lowered himself to the ground. He patted his head to reassure him. “There’s a large garden on the other side. I’ll go over the wall, pick a few things and come back. Then you can feed the homeless like you want. If you’re feeling bad about stealing, think of us like Robin Hood. The royal family can’t possibly eat so much food.”

“But what if the guards catch you? You’ll get charged with trespassing and stealing.” He argued. Mahiru spoke in a hushed voice because he was afraid that the guards would hear them.

“I’ve done this a million times.” His words only made his frown deepen. Mahiru looked from the castle to Kuro several times. Then he glanced towards the village and pictured the hungry people he met. He bit his lower lip in uncertainty. He didn’t want Kuro to risk his life to help him. Finally, he made his decision.

“I’m coming with you, Kuro. Don’t try to talk me out of this either. Thinking simply, it has to be us. I can’t let you go alone. Please, take me with you!” The stubbornness in his eyes told Kuro that it would be impossible to dissuade him. Also, it was dangerous to linger outside the wall for long. He gave in with a heavy sigh. Kuro took off his black jacket and placed it over Mahiru.

“Put that on. You’ll blend into the night better with it and the guards won’t catch you.” He said and pulled the dark hood over his head. His fingers brushed his soft cheek. The light touch caused Kuro to become flustered and he turned away. “If you don’t know how to scale a wall, get on my back. I’ll take you to the top. There’s an apple tree on the other side that we can use to climb down.”

Kuro realized that Mahiru wasn’t beside him anymore. He was surprised to find Mahiru already halfway up the wall. He looked down at Kuro over his shoulder and said, “Hurry up, Kuro. The guards patrolling are going to come soon.”

After his prompting, Kuro followed him over the wall. Mahiru made his way up the wall with such ease that it couldn’t be the first time he did so. Questions appeared in Kuro’s mind but he doubted that Mahiru was a thief. Mahiru reached the top first and stretched out his hand to help Kuro.

He continued to hold his hand as he moved onto the large tree branch next to them. It shook slightly and Kuro tightened his grip on Mahiru’s hand to keep him balanced. He let go of his hand so Mahiru could hug the tree trunk. Kuro carefully placed his foot on the branch to determine if it could hold the weight of two people. Once he was certain it wouldn’t break, Kuro hopped onto the branch.

Kuro stumbled slightly and Mahiru rushed to catch him. He placed his hands on his shoulders to steady him. Without thinking better, Kuro wrapped his arms around his waist. They were standing so close to each other that Kuro could see himself reflected in his brown eyes. He felt his cheeks begin to burn and he let Mahiru go. He scurried down the tree to escape the confusing feelings he suddenly felt.

“Kuro, I want to ask you something.” Mahiru said as he descended the tree as well. “You said that you climbed over the wall before. Have you—”

“Yeah, I stole from the royal family’s garden. I have seven hungry siblings and no job at the time. I know it’s not an excuse for stealing.” He landed safely on the ground. He expected a lecture from Mahiru but there wasn’t a hint of judgement in his eyes. Mahiru jumped down from the tree and stood in front of him. He lightly touched his arm.

“I’m not judging you, Kuro. You’re a good man that loves his family.” Kuro didn’t know if he should correct him. He loved his family but he was far from a good person. He rarely spoke about himself to protect his siblings. This time, he kept his life a secret because he didn’t want Mahiru to see him any differently. “I wasn’t going to ask you that. Actually, I wanted to know if you ever seen the prince.”

“Never. I always stayed in the garden whenever I… visited. Only a fool would try to go into the castle and steal. With our different stations, it’s impossible for our paths to cross.” Kuro told him and he noticed that Mahiru’s shoulders visibly relaxed.

“I guess that was a silly question to ask. We should focus on picking these fruits. The strawberries here look very ripe. They’ll be a nice treat for the children at the orphanage. Can you pick the largest ones while I get some more apples.” Mahiru placed the basket on the ground next to the strawberry patch. He didn’t wait for Kuro’s answer before he went to pick apples.

“Why are you always ordering this poor kitty around?” He muttered but he leafed through the strawberries like he was told. Kuro would look back at Mahiru occasionally. He stretched to reach an apple hanging above him and Kuro went to help him. He handed him the fruit and Mahiru smiled up at him. “Why didn’t you ask me to get the apples when I’m the taller one?”

“Hey, you’re not that much taller than me. I can pick apples by myself.” Mahiru pouted and Kuro chuckled at his childish expression. He ruffled his hair playfully and then went back to the strawberries.

“What are you planning to do with the bruised apples if you’re not going to give them away?” He asked as he filled the basket.

“Hopefully, I can salvage them into a pie. They’ll be a nice treat for the staff. Cleaning such a large household is tiring.” It was the first time Mahiru gave him a hint of what he did for work. Mahiru would evade questions about his life and Kuro never pried. Considering his own life, Kuro didn’t have any right to judge him. Mahiru was so kind that he couldn’t see him being a criminal though.

Kuro felt something tug on the hem of his shirt and he thought that it was Mahiru. He glanced behind him and found a white cat. It jumped onto his lap and tried to bite the strawberry in his hand. He held it above his head so the cat couldn’t eat it. He didn’t know if it would make the small animal sick. The cat tried to clamber onto his head to reach its prize.

“Shiro, stop bothering Kuro!” Mahiru lifted the cat off his head. But it tried to out of his arms and return to Kuro. He cradled it against his chest and gently scratched its ear to calm it. “You know you can’t eat things randomly.”

“Mahiru, you should tell that to those cats as well.” Kuro pointed to the litter of kittens trying to get into the basket. After a light chastising from Mahiru, they obediently moved away from the basket. They crowded around Mahiru and he sat beneath the tree. The cats seemed to like him a lot as they fought over his attention. Mahiru picked up a black cat and hugged it. Kuro didn’t know why he felt a little jealous.

“You guys can’t eat from the garden. How many times have I told you that? If you’re hungry, I’ll get you some fish from the kitchen later.” If the cats understood him, or if they were even listening, he didn’t know. He looked up from the cats when Kuro sat next to him.

“Do you work in the castle, Mahiru? These cats are very familiar with you.” Kuro knew that many people resented the royal family but he didn’t know why Mahiru would hide that he worked for them. Instead of answering him, Mahiru fell silent. He absentmindedly petted the black cat in his arms. An awkward silence fell between them and Kuro wished that he hadn’t asked him anything.

Suddenly, the white cat jumped onto Kuro and almost knocked him onto his back. Mahiru laughed at the sight and helped Kuro sit up. “Shiro really likes you. He’s pretty friendly, even with people he just met. This black cat is Ash. This beige guy is named Shakespeare. He gets into fights with Angel here but they’re actually really great friends. Kitsune is the baby of the family.”

He went on to introduce the rest of the cats around them. Kuro was glad that his smile returned as he interacted with the kitties. He cut an apple and held out a slice to him. He expected Mahiru to take it but his hands were occupied by the cats. Mahiru leaned forward and ate the apple from his fingers. He hummed contently while Kuro’s heart was thundering.

“This is nice. I love cats. They’re very simple and caring. You remind of a cat, Kuro. Well, you’re not as simple but you’re certainly kind. I think that’s why we get along so well.” His eyes fell again and added, “I’m going to miss you.”

“You’re coming back next week. I don’t see how you can start to miss me in that time.”

“I’m not coming back to the village. My aunt has arranged a marriage for me and, after the wedding, I won’t be able to visit the village easily. The next time you see me in the village, you’ll probably see an entirely new person and hate him. So, I’m glad we get to spend the night together.” Mahiru tried to smile but it was weak at best. An arm wrapped around his shoulders and he looked up at Kuro.

“I’m sorry that I’m no good with words. I wish I could comfort you more.” His arms around him was more than enough to help Mahiru. He wrapped his arms around Kuro in return and buried his face into his chest. He had feelings for Kuro a while now and he wished he could stay in his arms. It was a little bittersweet that he got closer to Kuro the last night they had together.

“Arranged marriages are common, especially in my family. It’s going to help a lot of people as well. But I… Is it selfish that I’m having doubts?” Mahiru pulled his knees to his chest and hugged his legs.

“You’re the least selfish person I know. I understand why you wouldn’t want to marry a person you don’t know. If you don’t want to go through with it, why don’t you break the engagement?” Kuro offered. He could feel how stiff Mahiru was beneath his hands. He tucked his head beneath his chin and tenderly stroked his brown hair.

“It’s not as simple as saying ‘no’. This is why I hate complicated things.” He sighed. “I haven’t had my first kiss yet. Now, I’m going to marry to a complete stranger. I wish…”

His voice trailed off and he pulled away slightly. He looked into Kuro’s eyes and he found himself drawn into them. He drifted closer to him naturally and placed his hands on his shoulders. Kuro didn’t push him away and Mahiru’s fingers moved to his neck. He threaded his fingers into his blue hair. “I would like to have my first kiss to be with someone I actually know— someone I actually care for.”

“Mahiru…” He whispered and leaned towards him despite knowing better. Mahiru’s eyes fluttered close and he tilted his head back. He felt Kuro’s strong hands cup his face and his heart raced in anticipation. His lips brushed over his forehead and Mahiru opened his eyes in confusion. Kuro rested his forehead against Mahiru’s and stroked his cheek with his thumb.

“You don’t want to give me your first kiss, Mahiru.” Kuro traced a finger over Mahiru’s lips as he spoke. “I know you’re feeling uneasy because of your arranged marriage but you shouldn’t settle for someone like me. You deserve better. Whoever you’re marrying, I’m sure they’ll be a decent person that—”

“That I’ll learn to love?” Mahiru finished for him. “I’ve been hearing that a lot from my aunt. The thing is, I already have someone that I like. He’s—”

“Intruders!” They jumped apart at the sound of the guards running towards them. Kuro shot to his feet and pulled Mahiru with him. He looked up at the tree and considered climbing over the walls. But he knew that they wouldn’t reach the top in time. His only thought was protecting Mahiru and his mind raced to think of an escape. Kuro kept Mahiru behind him so the guards couldn’t see him.

“Kuro, you need to run! I’ll distract the guards for you.” Mahiru grabbed his sleeve and tugged him towards the tree. He could hear the guards approaching them and desperately urged him to escape alone. “Please, hurry, Kuro. There’s too many for you to fight and you might get hurt. I know them so they won’t do anything to me but they’ll throw you in prison. Don’t worry about me. Just run!”

“I’m not leaving you, Mahiru. You hired me as your bodyguard and I’m going to protect you,” Kuro drew his sword and faced the men. The guards had surrounded the tree now and Mahiru bit his lip. He needed to stop them before anyone he cared for could be injured. He flinched at the sound of clashing metal. Mahiru knew that they would overwhelm Kuro and capture him soon.

“Stop this!” He screamed. Mahiru stole a guard’s spear and stepped into the center of the fight. With an expert flick of his wrist, Mahiru disarmed the man attacking Kuro. He stabbed the spear into the ground and took off the hood shadowing his face. “By order of the prince, stand down! I will not have any blood shed in my mother’s garden. Drop your weapons or I will take them from you.”

The guards gawked at Mahiru but they quickly fell onto their knees to bow to him. No one was more shocked than Kuro who was frozen stiff. Mahiru had an air of regal and grace around him as he addressed the guards. “You may all stand. This man is my guest so please return to your posts. There is no need to speak with my aunt about my guest as well. Please, Licht.”

“As you wish, Prince Mahiru.” Licht, the head of the guards, bowed to him. It was their friendship rather than Mahiru’s position that made him follow his order. Mahiru’s shoulders slumped when the guards left but the tension he felt didn’t leave his body. He rubbed his arm and wondered how he could face Kuro now that he knew the truth.

“Kuro, I’m so sorry that I didn’t tell you but I was afraid that you…” He turned to apologize but Kuro was gone. He must’ve left while he was speaking with the guards. Mahiru sighed and his heart sank, “I guess I should’ve expected he’ll leave.”

* * *

Mahiru laid on his bed and stared up at the ceiling. He petted the black cat sleeping on his chest but the simple activity didn’t help lighten his mood. He wasn’t able to say goodbye to Kuro. It wasn’t likely he would see him again either. Kuro probably didn’t want to see him anyways. He sighed for the hundredth time that night. Ash purred and poked his cheek with its paw. He opened his eyes and smiled weakly at the cat. Mahiru rolled onto his side and curled around the cat.

There was a knock on his balcony window and Mahiru sat up. He assumed that it was one of his cats and went to let it in. Mahiru was surprised to find Kuro standing on the other side of the glass. He jumped off his bed and rushed the open the window for him. But he stopped himself when he placed his hand on the latch. Could he face Kuro after lying to him for so long?

“Mahiru, can I come in?” Kuro knocked on the window and his voice drifted through the glass. He sounded as unsure as Mahiru felt. Without a word, Mahiru unlocked the window and opened it for Kuro. He walked into the room and stood awkwardly in the middle because he didn’t know what to say first. He took out a white cat from behind him.

“This little guy decided to tag along with me when I was climbing the tree. I didn’t realize that I had a stowaway until I was halfway home. Thought you would miss him so I came back to return him.” Kuro handed the cat to Mahiru. The cat whimpered and Mahiru understood its feelings. At least he got to see him one last time and speak with him.

“It looks like Shiro became attached to you. I like you too, Kuro, so I was hoping you’ll forgive me for lying to you.” Mahiru sat down on the edge of the bed. He felt the bed dip slightly as Kuro sat down as well.

“So, you’re a prince?” He couldn’t say anything else.

“Yes, my aunt is the queen. I’m sorry I lied to you. It wasn’t my intention to deceive you but I was afraid that you wouldn’t help me if you knew the truth.” Mahiru said. “I became next in line for the throne when my cousin was assassinated a year ago. My aunt was worried that someone would target me as well so she kept me locked away in this castle. But I wanted to help my people.”

“You really are endlessly reckless and kind.” Kuro was shocked when he learned that Mahiru was a prince. The royal family had been neglectful of their kingdom at best. On the other hand, he saw Mahiru’s kindness countless times since they first met. It wasn’t the cat that brought Kuro back but remembering all the nights they spent together. “Were you ever going to tell me?”

“I told myself that I would tell you tonight but I don’t know if I would’ve gone through with that. After hearing everything the villagers said about my family, I was afraid that you felt the same. I guess I was right. The minute you found out, you left me.” Mahiru’s voice broke and he felt a lump form in his throat. “Thank you for coming back and returning Shiro.”

“Your welcome.” Kuro petted the white cat between them.

“Can I ask you one more thing?” Mahiru nervously wrung his hands together. “I’ve heard rumours about you in town. They said that you will do any job asked of you for a price. How much does one have to pay you for you to kidnap a prince and his cats? Will this be enough?”

“What?” He jumped to his feet and stared down at Mahiru. He stood as well and placed his hands on his shoulders. Mahiru stood on his toes and brushed his lips over Kuro’s. He was inexperience so the kiss was chaste and brief. He rocked back onto his heel and his large eyes pleaded up with him. Kuro touched his cheek tenderly. “Are you sure?”

“I don’t want to be a king or marry a person I don’t love. The only thing I want is to help people. I have a lot of money saved up and I can buy a farm or something. Please, Kuro?” Mahiru begged. “I’ve always dreamed about a simple life. You don’t have to spend it with me if you don’t want to. Just take me out of this castle and help me hide from my aunt.”

“My sister owns a farm that needs renovation but we could never afford it.” Kuro told him and Mahiru made a wide smile.


End file.
